Cappy (without CAPtures Targets)
|-| True Form = |-| Mario Cap = |-| Invisible Hat = Summary Just a simple profile on Cappy, so we can see his statistics and abilities without the CAPture Targets getting in the way and making a big, confusing mess. Powers and stats Tier: At least 9-B, possibly 7-B Name: Cappy Origin: Super Mario Odyssey Age: Unknown Classification: Bonneter Powers and abilities: Levitation, Flight, Shapeshifting, Fusionism (Fused with the remains of Mario's Cap), Clothes Magic (transformed Mario's entire outfit into one themed for a wedding, and appears to be behind the changes in clothing Mario undergoes when trying on Crazy Cap garments), Teleportation (can warp from a seat in the Odyssey to Mario's head), CAPture (either possession, mind control or something entirely new), Fire Resistance, Poison Immunity, can grant himself and wearer Invisibility via Invisibility Hat. Limited Matter Manipulation via scarecrow (can create large objects and Power Moons for a limited time). Possibly Ice Resistance (appears sat on top of the SK Cheep Cheep capture's head, and so would be unaffected by the frozen water due to not freezing) and Lava Resistance (same case as above, except with Podoboos and lava). Transformation and Transmutation via 8-Bit Mario Cap (can transform himself and Mario into an 8-bit styled form, but the animation of said form is rather static). Attack Potency: '''At least '''Wall level (Can defeat the likes of Bullet Bills by crushing them, along with many other enemies), possibly City level (Can clash with and single-handedly defeat Spewart, who can fight against Odyssey Mario as a challenging foe. Odyssey Mario is capable of fighting and defeating several Power Moon users, including Mecha Wiggler and Ruined Dragon.) Speed: Unknown (can travel long distances to catch up with Mario, or travel to a checkpoint, in a short amount of time. Can react to Sherm's bullets.) Lifting Strength: Unknown (struggled to lift Mario, can pull wooden posts and ancient swords out of the ground.) Striking Strength: Unknown, possibly Below Average Human level via standard throw (only push Spinies backwards when he hits them). Building level, possibly City level via crushing. Durability: Unknown (Can survive multiple forms of punishment) Stamina: Average. Capturing can drain his stamina, but this is generally only noticeable on large and/or powerful targets. Tired out when trying to lift Mario for a few seconds. Range: Extended Melee Range| via being thrown, can be higher via homing or use of Hat Launcher. Possibly hundreds of metres when going to a checkpoint. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Seemingly quite high. Can provide Mario with useful tips. Weaknesses: Cannot Capture large and/or powerful Capture Targets for very long. He cannot maintain his own invisibility if thrown. Notable Attacks / Techniques: * CAPture: If thrown at a certain object or foe, there is a chance that Cappy will take over the Capture Target. Usually, however, it appears the thrower is in control of the Target. This grants him a wide variety of new skills, and can allow him to increase his statistics significantly. This is not a skill unique to him, as other Bonneters have showcased it, proving that they can use the ability without requiring an ally. * Invisibility Hat: A side effect of his shapeshifting abilities. Cappy can become many different styles of hats, and change the appearance of his wearer, usually their clothes, however when he becomes the Invisibility Hat, he and his wearer turn invisible until he becomes another hat style. However, if thrown, he will become visible, albeit his wearer still retains the granted property. * Crushing: Instead of a standard throw reliant on Mario, Cappy can fly around on his own free will. Whilst doing so, he can crash down upon foes, allowing him to even fight against bosses without Mario's aid. Category:VS Profiles Category:Mario VS Profiles